


A Birthday to Remember or Forget

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Birthday, Fluff and Angst, Forgetting, M/M, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: Michael's birthday that everyone forgot but Jeremy.





	A Birthday to Remember or Forget

Michael woke up for the day, pretty excited for what was going to come. Today was his 13th birthday and he was going to make it amazing! He put on his glasses and got up and dresses for the day. He put on a red hoodie that was still pretty new. He was planning on putting a lot of patches on it but hasn't yet. He pretty much flew down the stairs going to the kitchen. His moms usually cook him the usual birthday breakfast. But when he got downstairs he didn't see anything. Only his moms about to leave like they did every morning for work.   
"Uhh hey, morning Mom and Mama" Michael said. To his mom's.   
"Oh Michael, Morning!" Said one of his moms, Jasmine.   
"Sorry sweetie we have to go to work early today so we won't be able to give you a ride. You're fine with just walking home right?" His other mom, Rosy, said.   
Michael nodded his head. Yeah, that was fine with him. Though he can't wait till he was able to actually drive.   
"Yeah, that's fine... Have a good day" Michael said.   
His moms said goodbye before leaving.... They didn't even say happy birthday to him which stung a little. Did they forget?

Michael just hoped that they were busy. He made himself some toast before grabbing his stuff and he walks out the door. He walked the 15 minutes to get to school. In middle school, he didn't really have that many friends. Just two. Jeremy of course, and another male named Dustin. Though lately he and Dustin haven't been talking a lot as the other male was hanging with the more clearly popular kids. Becoming friends with Jake and what not. But that was fine. At least he had Jeremy. And speaking of the other male here he came. Well, his moms didn't remember his birthday seeing as they were busy but hopefully, his friend did.

"Hey, Michael!"  
"Hey, Jeremy"   
"Big day huh? You excited?" Jeremy asked with a small smile.   
Michael became hopeful. He knew his friend wouldn't forget such a big day for him. Sure, a 13 birthday doesn't mean much but it's the thought that counts!  
"Big math test today in third period!" Jeremy said.   
Oh, he wasn't talking about his birthday. Just a test... That he forgot about.. yay.  
"Did you forget about it?" Jeremy asked  
"Yeah, kind of. Wish me luck than" Michael said.   
"Haha," Jeremy did a small chuckle. "I'm sure you'll do great. You're better than me after all. Wish I was as smart as a supercomputer. Or like have one with me at all times!"   
"That would be weird dude, plus, where would you keep it? In your head?" Michael asked.   
The two of them talked for a little bit before they had to go to class when the first bell rang. Sadly they only had two classes together. Math and PE. Math was third period and PE sixth. Well, at least they had PE for their last period huh?

Michael's day was going okay in school. He was a little down all day as it seemed everyone forgot it was his birthday. Even Dustin who was that person if he keeps your birthday he would remember it and bring you one of those huge balloon and teddy bear. But nothing. In third Michael couldn't even talk to Jeremy all that much, seeing as they have the test. It was actually easier than he thought it was going to be. But he was pretty sure that he still wouldn't get an A on it. But it was good enough. 

Next was fourth period and it was alright. It felt like any other day really. He couldn't believe that people actually forgot his birthday. Lunch rolled around and he got his food, sadly as he was still in middle school he couldn't leave school to go to 7/11 to get a slushie which sucked. Nothing else happened that day. After school he went back home and flopped down on his bed with a small sigh. Well, this was some day.

He then got a text from his moms, saying that they will work late and that it will be fend for yourself. Which means have the leftovers in the fridge. Not even a nice birthday dinner. Nice. He walked out of his room and to the living room as he turned on the TV. Around 5 he got a text from Jeremy.

'Hey, Michael! Can I come over?' 

Michael did a small sigh. He really didn't want anyone else to come over and continue to forget but he was bored and alone so he agreed. In less than thiry minutes he heard a knock on his front door. He got up from the couch and walked over to open the door for his friend. Really, he wasn't aloud to have anyone over when his moms wern't home. But this was Jeremy so who cares. 

"Hey, dude! What's all this?" Michael asked when he, Jeremy. The other male had a cupcake in his hand and also something that was wrapped out poorly.

"Umm.... its your birthday of course?" Jeremy said like it was obvious. The other male than did a small sigh. "Okay.... so i uhh, forgot it was your birthday... havn't had a good week with my mom and dad fighting all week. But when i got home thats when i realized it so i brought you something! Though it most likily isn't as good as the food your mom usually makes."

"Oh, yeah, pretty sure they forgot." Michael said with a small, almost forced, laughed. 

Jeremy did a small frown hearing this. "Geez, sorry to hear that. Well here you go! Made it myself" the male said giving michael the cupcake he made him and walked inside.

"Yeah, it does look like you made it Jeremy"

"What's that suppose to mean!?" He said with a small pout.

Michael did a small chuckle as he ate the treat. It wasn't the best thing he ever had but at the same time he loved it because jeremy went out of his way to make it. "So what else do you have for me than Jer?" Michael asked seeing what he could any guessed was present.

"Oh right, here you go! I wanted to make up for the fact I forgot!" Jeremey said givin it to michael. Michael opened it doing a small gaso at what he saw. 

"Dude! This is your rare Magic the Gathering Card! I cant take this!" Michael exclaimed seeing what he was given.

"Oh yes you can, and you will take it!" Jeremy argued back.  
Michael did a small pout but smiled happily. 

"Ugh... you too good for me" He said to the taller male.

Jeremy did a small smile. "I know" He said with a small tease.

They both sat down on the couch, looking through Netflix to see what they wanted to watch. In the middle of watching the Lion King Jeremy looked over at michael.

"Im really sorry for forgetting! I feel so bad dude! And everyone else forgot...." He said with a small frown.

"Its fine... You remebered right?" Michael said trying to make him feel better.

"Still! That doesn't make it better!"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yessss"

"nooooo"

"okay okay! Fine i was a little hurt but.... it nice to know that you will always be my best friend"

Jeremy did a small smile "Friends forever dude. I only need you"

"Thats gay"

"Shush you, im straight"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Anyways thanks again, dude. Best present ever. I promise no harm will ever come to this card" Michael said with a small smile.

"Yeah! I hope so!" Jeremy said with a small chuckle. "I mean that card is pretty amazing. And I promise to never forget your birthdat and be the best dam friend this world as ever seen!" 

That night when Michael's moms came home they were confused to see Jeremy there and got a little upset for michael for breaking the rule. But when they learned that they forgot Michael's birthdat they were horrifed and in returned they celibrated his birthday for about a week. Which amazing in his opipon.

And as Michael said, he made sure no harm came to the card. After all, it was like a symbol of his and Jeremy's friendship. One that he knew would be there for a long time. He never played with the card to really make sure it was in tip-top condition.

\------------------------------------------------

Years later---

Michael was sitting on the porch of his house, getting high.

"Magic the Gathering card he gave me for the birthday no one else remembered...Burn it."

Well, seemed like he didn't keep his promise but Jeremy also didn't


End file.
